


A Fool's Gambit

by morieganth



Series: Be No Fool [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hunt Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morieganth/pseuds/morieganth
Summary: Jon and Tim make a bet.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Be No Fool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	A Fool's Gambit

Jon is being followed, he  _ knows _ it, but he refuses to change his pace, to alert his stalker. The Institute is only a few more blocks away and once he gets there he'll have won. He doesn't really want to consider what would happen if he loses. About half a block behind him someone quickens their pace, obviously coming to the same realization he did. The crowd separating them is thinning out, leaving nothing to slow the other down.

Jon ducks into an alleyway right as he passes someone who could reasonably be mistaken for him from behind. It won't delay the other for long, a minute or two at most, but it might just grant him the moments he’ll need to reach the Institute safely. He has a set of keys gripped tight in one hand, a key slotted between each of his fingers. It won't do much to slow down anything too inhuman, but if it comes to that he can at least be sure he won't go down without a fight.

His breath hitches at the thought and he forces himself to take deep breaths. His panic will only betray him, if he wants to make it to his safe haven then he will need to stay calm, rational. Jon  _ knows _ the way, never hesitating as he weaves his way through back alleys without a sign of the other in pursuit. It's... suspicious. Unnerving, even, and his panic begins to rush back unhindered as he realizes that he doesn't  _ know _ where his stalker went.

As he takes the final turn and sees the backdoor to the Institute come into view, he breathes a sigh of relief. He unlocks the door without preamble, casting a final nervous glance about the area and still not seeing a soul. He begins to turn the handle, ready to put the morning’s events behind him and honest to god jumps when someone places a hand on his. He looks up slowly, so slowly, and can’t help the warm smile that forms on his face when he sees that it’s only Tim.

"Well, then, I suppose it’s time we get to work," he says, trying not to focus on the way Tim is grinning down at him with far too much satisfaction. He starts to pull the door open, but Tim holds it firmly in place with what seems to be no effort at all, grinning just as brightly as ever. "Don't be like this, Tim. I really do have things I need to get done."

"Not so fast, boss. Now, I might be mistaken, but would you say that you are back  _ in _ the Institute yet?"

"No, obviously not. But that's just because you're holding... the door shut..." Realization strikes him hard and suddenly Tim's smug grin seems far more malicious. "No, no. That's not fair. I made it; I won your little bet."

"Hm, you see, I wouldn't quite say that. What were the rules of that bet, again? Just a little reminder for me, Jon."

"You were talking about how I couldn't go from my flat to work without getting into trouble. And then you said that you would be able to kidnap me if you really wanted to. And then! You made a bet that I wouldn't be able to make it here without you catching me, but this is  _ cheating _ , Tim!"

"Cheating? How?"

"You, you probably just came straight here instead of following me properly. I couldn't see you at all in the alleyways."

"Mm, nope, I followed you the entire way. Well, except a little shortcut I took at the very end, but I went running around with you. And! Would you look at that! I caught you before you got inside, didn't I?"

He answers with a scowl, incredibly frustrated with himself for somehow not noticing Tim while he tracked his unusual path. "You did."

"Which, if I’m remembering correctly, means that I get... whatever I want." Tim winks at him and Jon feels his heart skip a beat, as cliche as that sounds.

"Within reason! Whatever you want within reason!"

He doesn't fight it as Tim pulls him away from the door, doesn't argue when Tim tells him that he wants to have sex. The adrenaline is still pulsing through both of their veins, not to mention the fact that he  _ likes _ Tim. They have something nice going on, something that makes him willing to do most things with him. It's just what comes next that makes him draw the line.

"Alright, come kiss me then."

"What? Here? Outside, in an alley, behind the place we  _ work _ ?" His face is on fire, horrifically embarrassed from just thinking about it.

"Well, it's either here or the restrooms, Jon. And, I figured you would prefer the one fewer people actually go."

"What about... my office! The door has a lock and everything." He honestly kind of hates the idea of having sex in his office. The amount of potential harm it could do to his organization alone  _ should _ completely rule out the idea as a possibility.

"I mean, we could, if you want everyone else to know  _ exactly _ what we were just up to." And  _ that  _ officially rules out his office. He shakes his head, glaring when Tim starts to laugh. "Oh, come on, Jon. It's barely 9:30, we shouldn't have to worry about anyone coming or going."

"And I absolutely can't convince you to wait until after work?"

"Well, that would kind of defeat the point, wouldn't it? If you really don't want to, that's fine, but then you'll just have to owe me."

"No. We can, I  _ want  _ to, it's just… Well, what if someone sees?"

"What, you don't want anyone to see the head archivist getting fucked against the wall?" Jon makes a noise at the thought, causing Tim to chuckle fondly. "Unless you like the idea?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't  _ actually _ want anyone to see us."

"But you like the  _ idea _ ? Is that a weird Eye thing or have you been holding out on me, Jon? Do you like the idea of me fucking you senseless or the thought of someone catching us more?"

"I, um, well..."

"Well? Answer me. Do you want to hear about how pretty you look? How nice you sound?" Jon sighs, trying his best to not sound flustered. "Or should we make sure that you stay nice and quiet, to make sure no one else gets to see you like this?"

Tim backs Jon up against the wall, one hand brushing against the side of his face. He looks up at him, eyes tracing the worm scars trailing up his neck and onto his cheeks. Tim looks back at him with open hunger in his eyes and Jon can't help the shiver that runs down his spine. "Yes. Yes, whatever you want, Tim. Please."

He sounds desperate, pathetic, but there's something about the way Tim is watching his every move, the way that Tim is speaking to him… He needs more. More contact, more words, more everything.

"Whatever I want? You sure about that?"

" _ Yes _ ."

Tim kisses him then, rough and fast. There's teeth, and tongue, and Jon is gasping. Every breath of air is taken desperately before Tim returns to practically devouring him. Jon scratches down his back, letting out a pleased sigh at the groan Tim breathes in response. "I want to fuck you, Jon. I want to use you."

"Yes, please." He barely gets the words out before Tim's mouth is back on his. His tongue presses into his mouth, deep and insistent. Tim grabs at his ass before reaching down to undo Jon's trousers. Jon starts to do the same, releasing his grasp on Tim's shoulders, but a cautionary growl has him freeze in place.

It does something to him, causing a whimper to slip out unbidden. "God, Jon, you sound so good. You make such pretty noises. I've barely even touched you and you're already whining for me."

"Oh, shut up, Tim!" He smacks him lightly on the shoulder, ignoring Tim's laugh. He realizes that his belt is undone, and it suddenly hits him that they're really doing this. 

Tim shoves a hand between Jon's legs, letting out a soft whistle as he brazenly feels him up. "You're so wet for me. You need me that bad?" Two fingers slip inside of him with enough ease that he can’t help but to feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

"I've already said yes, Tim. What more do you want from me?"

"I want to fuck you until you can't even form a sentence. Fuck you until all you're doing is crying my name."

"Well, ah, get on with it, then."

"Hm, I dunno, do you really deserve it?" His thumb teases at Jon's clit, slowly, lightly, not enough to give him what he wants. But not enough to give Tim what  _ he _ wants either. And he  _ knows _ that Tim wants him, he barely even needs the Beholding to tell him that.

"What do you want me to do? Beg for it?" He probably would if Tim asked it of him. No, he definitely would, especially as long as Tim continued these feather light touches, and Jon can keep feeling his warm breath on his neck. He honest to god  _ whines _ when Tim pulls his fingers out of him.

"Maybe next time." Jon lets out a yelp as Tim lifts him up, pressing his back into the wall. "Right now, I'd really rather just fuck you."

It takes a moment to align everything, but once Tim fills him he finds himself wishing for the moment to last forever. The pace he finds is harsh and fast and he feels the brick of the institute wall press against his back with every thrust. But he trusts Tim, trusts that he wouldn’t move quickly enough to hurt him, that he’ll make sure he doesn't slam his head into the wall on accident.

"You're so fucking good for me, Jon." And the words pouring out of Tim's mouth certainly don't hurt either. "You needed this, didn't you?"

" _ Yes _ ."

"Wanted me to use you? To fuck you until you can't even stand?" Tim bites at his throat, careful to not actually leave any marks, even if Jon might want him to in the moment.

"Yes, god yes."

"To make an absolute mess of you? To ruin you?" His body feels like jelly, leaving him with no choice but to wrap his arms around Tim and cling desperately to him.

" _ Please _ , Tim." He's getting close. The adrenaline from their chase, the teasing it took to get to this point, and the words that continue to flow from Tim’s mouth even as he pounds him relentlessly into the Institute wall are pooling in his core and blurring the edges of his vision.

"You want to cum for me, Jon? You wanna cum in the back alley behind the place you  _ work _ ?" 

"Yes! Tim, oh  _ god _ , please."

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this." It takes exactly four more thrusts to tip him over the edge. Tim cums with him, groaning and pressing closer to him insistently. His arms shake as he releases his hold on Tim, and his legs hang weakly below him..

He feels  _ amazing _ . 

Tim rests his head on Jon's, content to just hold him for a few more precious moments before sighing and lowering him carefully to the ground.. Jon joins him in the effort to clean themselves up, and in just a few minutes the only indicator that anything indecent had even happened is the mess that's come of Jon's hair, which he does his best to fix with his fingers.

"See you at work then, eh boss?"

"Of course, Tim." Tim strolls out of the alley, making to enter from the front of the Institute like any normal person would. Jon slinks in from the back, carefully avoiding as many people as he can as he makes his way to his office.

Tim somehow beat him there, already sitting at his desk and chatting to Martin with a smile when Jon reaches the archives. He looks up as Jon closes the door he’d entered through and gives a friendly wave. "Morning, boss."

"Good morning, Tim, Martin."


End file.
